


Ner Tamid (A love song)

by Pendragony



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Other, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26570293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pendragony/pseuds/Pendragony
Summary: A love song from Crowley, who had always burned, to Aziraphale, who sheltered the flame.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	Ner Tamid (A love song)

In darkness I opened my eyes  
And saw light in flight  
From stars I had hung.  
In fire I raised up my head  
And choked out the smoke  
Of hymns I had sung.

I travelled to humans’ first home  
And crawled in the grass,  
To brand them with ash.  
I scaled the angel-built wall  
To see sanctioned plans  
Go up in a flash.

And yet always my tale begins  
In the rain when you raised your wing.

Each moment is pinned in my heart  
The centuries seen,  
For better or worse.  
I carry the story we’ve made  
Like stars in the dark,  
A cure for a curse.

We followed two paths till they joined  
And you danced through death  
As I rolled through flames.  
We stood at the end of the road  
And dared to defy  
Ineffable games.

My heart was a burnt offering.  
It was flaming like anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Ner Tamid is the Hebrew name for the eternal flame that hangs before the ark in the synagogue, continued in Christian tradition as the sanctuary lamp.


End file.
